


I'll follow the string connecting us (i'm going to you right now)

by bunnystars



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Altetnate Universe - Fairies, Joshua is a Prince, Joshua is a prince I'll never shut up about it, M/M, jeonghan is a dark fairy, jicheol if you really squint, kinda inspired by disney's sleeping beauty, some of the members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnystars/pseuds/bunnystars
Summary: As if on cue, smoke filled the throne room and when everything was clear, there were new faces inside.And one of them had Joshua in his arms."A wonderful day your highness" One man -who probably was their leader- said. "I am Yoon Jeonghan, son of the dark fairy and as you can see, I came here for your son"Joshua is the prince that everyone loves. Jeonghan kidnaps him.





	I'll follow the string connecting us (i'm going to you right now)

 

Joshua, crowned prince. Son of the King Phil and Queen Briar. Intelligent, brave, respectful, a loving son and a great friend. Everyone adored and loved him. No one in the kingdom held a grudge against him. How could anyone hate a kind-hearted prince, who also had the looks that caught the attention of girls and guys from all over the kingdom.

  
Everyone knew him as the guy who is obedient towards his parents. Which is why everyone was surprised when they heard a news one morning. The prince was heard arguing with his parents. Now things weren't clear, no one had an idea what the royal family discussed about.

  
Some say it was about a girl, a secret lover. Other's say the prince refused to become the king. While some say that the king and queen wanted the prince to get married. It was the whole talk of the kingdom

  
Those were just rumors, no one really knew the truth. Even the prince's close confidants were curious, they tried to ask the prince but he just shrugged them off.

 

"Shua, you can tell us anything, we are here for you" Soonyoung, one of his friends told him.

  
He just smiled and continued reading. "It really is nothing important."

  
"Nothing important? The king was looking at you like you betrayed them earlier. How is that not important?" Mingyu, another one of his friends asked.

  
"Whatever happened is none of your business" he closed the book and stood.

  
Walking out of the study room he heard Wonwoo say "We are your friends. It is our business. We just care about you. Rumors have been circulating. Trust us, all of those rumors are not pleasing."

  
"I have heard of all those rumors, not even one is true. Sort of. Still, you won't understand. If you really want to know, then go ask my parents." And he walked away.

 

When he passed by the throne room, the king spoke "Have you thought about it?"

  
He shook his head. "My answer is still no, dad."

  
"This is not you! You used to be so-"

  
"Easy to manipulate? Someone who does everything you want? I am my own person dad, not your personal slave." He gritted his teeth.

  
"Joshua! Apologize to your father now."

  
"You know I love you mom, you too dad, but I do not want to live like this anymore. Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

  
No one answered.

  
He smiled. "Now, excuse me for I have some better things to do. It was nice speaking with you" He bowed and walked away.

  
He entered his room and settled in his bed. Looking outside he hoped everything would turn out how he want things to be.

  
Someday he would be free.

  
He was about to close his eyes when a crow entered his room. A rolled paper in its beak.

  
The crow dropped the paper in his hand. It was a note. He thought of showing the note to his parents but he didn't bother.

  
Opening the note he saw letters written in dark purple, 'I will come for you' it read.

 

\---

 

Days passed and everyone was surprised when the sky became dark. Grey and black clouds surrounded their town. All the villagers locked themselves in their houses. Not bothering to open their doors and windows.

  
The king rang the bell, summoning the prince. Joshua, who did not notice what was happening outside, came in the room confused. Everyone was worried and anxious.

  
"Wh-what is happening here? Am I in trouble again? Dad I swear no matter what you say I don't want to get married with-"

  
"Look outside Joshua, the sky. It's uncanny."

  
Joshua turned towards the window and indeed, it was dark.

  
Then the king handed him a note. The paper used was identical to the paper used in the note he received before.

  
'Give me your son, or I will take over your kingdom' it read. Again written in dark purple letters.

  
As if on cue, smoke filled the throne room and when everything was clear, there were new faces inside the room.

  
And one of them had Joshua in his arms.

  
"A wonderful day your highness" One man -who probably was their leader- said. "I am Yoon Jeonghan, son of the dark fairy and as you can see, I came here for your son"

  
Said man had blond hair, hazel nut eyes and a captivating aura.

  
"And what makes you think that we will give him to you?" The king questioned.

  
Jeonghan laughed. "Oh you will. I always get what I want. And did you forget your promise to my mother? She helped you save this kingdom and you in turn will grant anything she wishes"

  
"She is not you-"

  
"I am her son and I in behalf of her wants the prince to come with us"

  
Joshua kept staring at him. Jeonghan noticed this and smiled sweetly at the prince.

  
"You sir are not supposed to be here. Leave or I shall call all the knights!"

  
"D-dad." He spoke. Stuttering.

  
"I'm going to come with him" he announced and almost everyone in the room was surprised.

  
"Joshua no!"

  
"I-It is for the best. They just want me. The kingdom can go on without me. I will be fine" he answered. Eyes turning to Jeonghan, he spoke "I will come with you, just promise that you will never come back here"

  
Jeonghan grinned at this. "Deal. Seungcheol, free the prince."

  
The man who had Joshua locked in his arms pushed him towards Jeonghan.

  
"Any last words before we leave?" He asked.

  
Joshua mouthed goodbye and i love you to his parents.

  
Jeonghan offered his hand, "Let's go?"

  
Shaking, Joshua accepted his hand. Smoke filled the place again and in a minute they were gone.

  
The sky was clear again. Everyone learned about how the prince sacrificed himself for their sake. Everyone was worried about him, yet no one would be able to save him.

\---

 

On the other hand, Joshua opened his eyes to see Jeonghan smiling at him. "This is your room."

  
He scanned the place. It was beautiful, stars were etched in the ceiling, and the night lamp was shaped like a moon.

  
But Jeonghan was even more beautiful for the prince.

  
"You like it? Baby?" Jeonghan wrapped Joshua's waist with his arms, pulling the prince closer.

  
"I love it. Thank you Hannie" He smiled and faced the other, kissing him on the lips.

  
Jeonghan smirked and kissed the prince back, they fell on the bed and the prince embraced him tightly.

  
"I thought you would not recognize me" Jeonghan whispered, hands on the prince's hair, playing with it.

  
"Why wouldn't I? I would never forget the face of my love. You know that" Joshua leaned in the other's touch.

  
He had met the half-dark fairy, half human months ago. In the woods. He stumbled against Jeonghan and they charmed each other. They met in the woods for almost a week until Joshua was banned to go out.

  
Jeonghan learned about it and the note was his promise to his lover. A promise that he would set his lover free forever.

  
"Rumors had it that your parents were arranging a marriage, they sent out letters to every kingdom and invited princesses. I was jealous." Jeonghan pouted.

  
Joshua gently touched his face, "You should not be jealous. There is no reason for you to feel that way. I only love you and will marry only you."

  
"Also Seungcheol was backhugging you earlier. That guy is dead"

  
"He likes Jihoon come on. Give your friend a break. Atleast my parents bought our act right? They thought I would never get what I want, little did they know coming with you was all I ever wanted."

  
"And I must compliment your acting, you really made them believe that you were scared, you were even shaking. Who knew that the sweet prince could lie to his parent's face just like that?"

  
"They raised me well I guess. And I can't believe you threatened to rule over the kingdom? You know I hate that stuff"

  
Jeonghan giggled and kissed him on the forehead " It was a harmless threat baby and they fell for it. I heard everyone in the kingdom already knows about your sacrifice. Such a kind and brave hero"

  
"I am kind and brave!"

  
"I know. It's just funny that no one suspected anything weird. You could've fight me or something. Plus they are worried about you yet here you are embracing the man who abducted you "

  
They laughed and continued their conversation as it was months since they had a proper one.

 

"Jeonghan?"

  
"Yes baby?"

  
He kissed Jeonghan's cheek. "Thank you"

  
"For what?"

  
"For setting me free and for loving me. I really thought you had forgotten about me. I didn't even tell you where I live"

  
"I will always find a way to you, there's an invisible string binding us and I'll follow it, no matter where it takes me." He smiled, caressing Joshua's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to make a story for our hw but i made this instead gsjsjsk idk how to write stories im sorry. I hope you like it tho!


End file.
